


Comparing

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [27]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge readers 2. Written for Crimsonsenya. Her/his challenge had Spike/Connor as the pairing and the three words are Grove, Cockroach and Flick.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comparing

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge readers 2. Written for Crimsonsenya. Her/his challenge had Spike/Connor as the pairing and the three words are Grove, Cockroach and Flick.

***L.A. forest – 11 p.m.***

Through the grove of trees two figures were seen running at fast speed. Testing each other.

“I win!” Connor yelled out.

“No you bloody hell don’t. I won! I was clearly here first before you stepped next to me,” Spike argued with the boy.

“No, you didn’t win. I did,” Connor said annoyed. When would the vampire agree that he was better in things than him. His father had had enough of their arguing and had sent them to the nearby forest. They had already spent the entire day here, comparing each other’s skills.

“I fought a Sterk demon. They are the strongest among demons and I killed it!” Connor said, proudly of himself.

“Yeah? Well, I have fought the most dangerous demon ever,” Spike replied mocking.

“No you haven’t. I have and I even killed him,” Connor retorted sharply.

“Really? And what kind of demon would that have been?” Spike asked sarcastically.

“A Gif demon!” Connor answered, while staring at Spike.

“That is nothing compared to the demon I have fought in my life,” Spike continued.

“Tell me who then?” the younger man asked irritated.

“Angelus!” Spike stated dryly, knowing Connor couldn’t beat that.

Connor became quiet. “He must have beat you, because he isn’t dead. That means I’m stronger than you, I would have killed him.”

“Really? You‘re too weak to be stronger than me!” Spike said angrily not seeing the evil glint in Connor’s eyes.

Connor stepped towards his father’s Grandchilde and pounced on him, pushing him down onto the ground.

The two men fought each other, trying to gain the upper hand. With the flick of his hand, Connor had a dagger in his hand and started to attack Spike. Clothes tore and vanished, while pants got stuck on branches. Within 15 minutes the two men were still fighting, neither had noticed that they were practically naked.

Connor was the first to notice that he was touching a naked man and couldn’t help but feel his cock swell and harden. He remembered his lesson about vampires and suddenly pressed himself between Spike’s legs.

Spike noticed the change in the boy but found out too late that he was naked and that Connor’s was looking at him evilly. He was too distracted with the boy’s naked, muscled body. He yelped when Connor forced himself between his knees and felt something hard pressing against his puckered hole.

Connor managed to press himself tighter against Spike’s body and pushed his hard thick cock inside the vampire’s tight and unprepared hole.

Spike’s cock hardened instantly when Connor entered his body unprepared and groaned. He closed his eyes and pushed back. He snapped his eyes open when he felt the boy nibbling on his neck. How did the boy know his weak spot? Only Angelus knew his sensitive spot.

Connor knew Spike had realised he had done something to find out his weak spot. He couldn’t help but be aroused more than normal at the tightness of Spike’s ass.

Spike moaned and tightened his ass, feeling the thick cock filling him. “You sure got your father’s assets,” the vampire mewled softly.

Connor heard the words and smiled. He had already known that, having stumbled onto his naked father in the shower. 

Spike started to push back, while tightening his muscles when he pulled back and relaxed when he pushed down. His rhythm staggered when Connor started to slam his cock inside Spike in a way that made the vampire howl with pleasure.

“You’re so tight. I love it,” Connor muttered in Spike’s ear.

“Harder…ahhhh…faster…like that…don’t stop!” Spike babbled when pleasure coursed through his body.

“Like that? I won’t stop, you’re mine!” Connor replied to the vampire’s babble, not noticing the dark figure in the forest watching them. 

Spike heard the words and couldn’t help but feel that he finally belonged. Nobody, not even Angelus or Dru, had ever said that to him.

Connor saw the longing in the vampire’s eyes and kissed Spike deeply. He ended the kiss, leaving himself and Spike breathless. “You’re mine!” Connor stated again, finally feeling like he belonged somewhere. He knew his dad tried to make him feel that way, but it didn’t feel the same as this.

Spike nodded and started panting heavily when Connor pushed against his little nub constantly. He howled loudly when he came hard, coating their chests with his semen.

Connor moaned when he felt Spike’s ass muscles squeeze his cock hard, milking his semen from his cock as he coated the vampire’s inner walls.

They collapsed together; finally quiet for the first time since they arrived in this forest. “Don’t ever leave me!” Spike whispered, not noticing how desperate he sounded.

“I won’t,” Connor replied before kissing his lover deeply.

 

*****

 

Angel, who stood nearby, looked at the new couple and smiled. They might not love each other but they both wanted to belong. And they both connected in their interest. The older vampire watched his son and his Grandchilde slumber under the tree before walking away. He stopped when he felt himself breaking something. He lifted his boot and watched the dead coackroach lying on the ground. “Oh well, life as a cockroach sucks. Be glad you’re dead!” Angel muttered to the dead insect.

He walked back toward the firm leaving the couple, who had started fucking again, behind in the forest.


End file.
